Burning
by jazzymay377
Summary: In a world ruled by demons, Keiko works as a dancer by night, waitress by day to pay for her mother's medical expenses. After she is sold to Prince Yusuke Urameshi, feelings erupt and the main person who has a problem with that is Yusuke's fiancée. Partly inspired by Kohaku Minamoto's Second Time Around.
1. Chapter 1: The Hookup

**Summary: In a world ruled by demons, Keiko works as a dancer by night, waitress by day to pay for her mother's medical expenses. After she is sold to Prince Yusuke Urameshi, feelings erupt and the main person who has a problem with that is Yusuke's fiancée. Partly inspired by Kohaku Minamoto's Second Time Around.**

**Okay so I read Second Time Around years ago and while it only has two chapters, I really liked the concept so it led me to writing this story based off of how I would have liked the original story to go. Hope it interests you! Will most likely be kinda short chapters.**

Burning

Chapter 1: The Hook Up

"I don't care how much it costs. I just want him to get off our backs for a change." Chu grumbled loudly.

The Mohawk-haired fighter set down another pint before throwing out a belch. Jin held his nose while Kuwabara tried to wave the stench away. The three sat at the bar, avoiding a certain prince by the name of Yusuke Urameshi.

Jin swiveled in his chair childishly. His ears twitched with fervor as he spoke. "Honestly old Urameshi wouldn't be wounded up so tight if he had a girl. He's a ticking bomb 'bout to go boom in your face!"

Kuwabara chuckled lightly in agreement. "Yeah, but he has a girl. What about his fiancée?"

Chu scoffed. "That harpy is part of the problem! She wanted to be queen so bad that she would jeopardize our entire situation to have a damn marriage. No, Yusuke needs a girl he actually likes to be around. Well, at least long enough to…you know."

Kuwabara drink his soda disgusted. "If we're gonna hook Urameshi up, then fine, but I don't want to think about him in the bedroom, ok?"

Jin jumped from his seat. "He's probably staying at that hotel again. I'll go find out and see if we can find him a girl."

Jin ran out when Kuwabara yelled after him. "Hey see if Kurama and Hiei are going in with us."

Kuwabara muttered to himself, "I'm sure Kurama will, but I doubt that little puke even has money."

Chu laughed boisterously. "While he's doing that, let's check out the selection that this club has for us. We both know, for a guy that isn't getting any, Yusuke's kinda picky."

The two men walked up to the owner of the club. Saito, the owner, was lanky with oily brown hair tied in a ponytail. He was a decent businessman who cared for his dancers, but far from a fighter. After flashing a few bills and some muscle, Saito, revealed a book of employees.

"Ok she needs to smart, definitely smarter than Yusuke, kind and patience and-" Kuwabara started listing traits before Chu cut him off.

"We're getting him an easy lay, not a wife. She just needs to have a good build, preferably a brunette, perky tits and most importantly a nice ass."

Saito peeled over the available options when Chu stopped on a photo. "That's the Sheila we want! She's his type for sure."

Saito rubbed his forehead nervously. "That's a new girl, Keiko Yukimura. She's not one of our regulars you see."

Kuwabara looked over the photo. "I mean that's good though right. Yusuke shouldn't catch anything weird then right?"

Saito flipped a few other pages hastily. "I don't believe she's available for any private sessions, but gentlemen there are a lot of other ladies your friend would like."

Kuwabara turned back to Keiko's page. "Man she is pretty expensive. Can we just get him a kitten or something to love?"

Chu shook his head. "I'll pay any price if Yusuke chills out some. Listen have her ready tomorrow night for our friend."

Chu laid down the deposit and the two walked out. Saito slumped down. Keiko was only to be a waitress there to pay off some extra bills and now he'd gotten her stuck being a plaything to some demon. Overall the girl was nice, but Saito didn't want to face her wrath once he told her what happened.

**Short chapter but the second chapter will be noticeably longer. Keiko and Yusuke will meet and you guys will learn more about the world they live in so stay tuned!**

Part of Next Chapter –Title: Virgin Dancer _Yusuke punched Kuwabara lightly on the shoulder. "Only you three morons would pay to give me a fucking virgin stripper!"_


	2. Chapter 2: Virgin Dancer

Chapter 2- Virgin Dancer

Keiko watched as her mother's breathing evened out. The beeping of hospital machines sounded like a bitter lullaby to her by now. Mr. Yukimura had to open their diner and left hours ago. The young girl saw the pain in his eyes whenever he would have to bid his wife farewell, but it wouldn't help anyone to stay by her side. When Keiko's mom had fallen ill, her father did everything to make sure she ended up in the best human hospital available. Since the upheaval of war began, more and more humans had given up their way of life to seek refuge from death. Who once before were doctors or teachers, had disappeared or settled for whatever job they were allowed. Keiko had still been a child, around eight years old, when the war ended and the demons proved victorious. She chuckled to herself, her laugh low and biting. Back then she thought of becoming a teacher or doctor herself. Now, ten years later, it seemed pointless to dream of such things. Keiko glanced at her watch. Her shift at the Pink Kitty would begin soon so with a kiss to her forehead, the girl left her mother.

As far strip clubs go, the Pink Kitty was one of the nicer ones. The staff looked out for one another as best they could. Sure there was harassment they had to tolerate, but most of the folks who came to watch the girls dance were overall cordial, at least for demon standards. Keiko rapped lightly on the metal door in the back of the club. She wanted to make sure no one she knew saw her. Since the war ended, humans took whatever job paid the bills. The stigma given to girls who worked in strips clubs had long disintegrated. However, Keiko's parents were old fashioned. Regardless of the time, Mr. Yukimura would have been appalled by Keiko's job choice and completely set against it. Keiko sighed at the thought. She had told her father that she was helping at a dance studio for the children of some wealthy individuals. It's wasn't completely false. She was around dancers and the wealthy. If her father ever found out how she was really getting her money to help pay the bills, he'd die.

Walking past the other girls, Keiko made her way to the dressing room where she kept her waitress uniform. It was a short, snug black dress with a deep scoop neck top. Before she walked out, Saito called her over. He seemed anxious, more so than normal.

"Hello, Mr. Saito. What's wrong?" the girl asked.

"Keiko, I need to speak to you in private."

Saito and Keiko walked to his office and Saito pulled out the money Chu had given him the day before. He pushed the money toward her.

Keiko looked at the bills questioningly. "What's all of this?"

"It's your cut of the money…for your services." Saito worded carefully.

Keiko paled. She knew exactly what his words implied. Saito refused to look her in the eye.

"I was only supposed to be a waitress here! How could you just sell me like that?"

Saito sat behind his desk and rubbed his forehead. "The money they were offering was too good! I tried to tell them no, but they wouldn't accept that. But Keiko, think of how much this could help your family, your mother." Saito reasoned.

Keiko didn't speak so Saito pulled out an address. "You'll only need to do this once, I promise. I'm sorry."

Keiko sniffled and closed her eyes to stop the tears. As much as she hated the idea, what were her options? If she didn't go through with it, she knew Saito would fire her and the other clubs would have her doing worse things than him. She looked over the money. It looked like it would be nearly enough to catch up on the late bills. Doing this would mean selling her virginity. Keiko swallowed the lump in her throat. She couldn't afford to let this sum go. She took the address from Saito.

"You promise I'll never have to do this again?"

Saito looked relieved. He was glad the girl had decided to be agreeable. "I promise."

Keiko looked over the location. Whoever her client was, he was definitely a big spender for staying at the Palace Hotels. Only the lords and extremely wealthy stayed there. Keiko breathed in deeply. She took a moment to calm her frazzled nerves and then rapped lightly on the room door. She could hear the muffled sound of a television on the other side, but no one answered. The young woman knocked again, this time a little louder. She heard footsteps falling heavily behind her and the unfamiliarity of the hotel made her all the more nervous, especially in the outfit she was wearing. The thought crossed her mind to simply keep the money and run off, but she feared the consequences of stealing from a demon. She knocked a third time, this time harder and more frantic than before.

"I'm coming! Just wait a second, damnit!" a voice from the other side shot out.

Keiko shrunk back. The door opened, revealing a man she didn't expect at all. He was skinny, but had a lean, muscular frame. He was tall, but not as tall as a typical demon. The biggest thing that surprised her was how handsome he was. She was expecting a sinister monster with claws, beady eyes and bloodstained teeth. She expected a fat old man with a deformed body or something like that. In fact, it was what the other dancers told her to expect. However, the man before her had a tan complexion with slicked back ebony hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was positively human.

"Well, what do you want?" the man asked impatiently.

Keiko's voice squeaked out nervously at the sound of his voice. "I'm-I'm sorry I'm looking for a demon named Yusuke. I think I have wrong room number."

"I'm Yusuke. What do you need?"

"Oh I'm your-I mean I'm supposed to be your-"

Keiko's explanation was cut off by the sound of Yusuke's phone ringing. Yusuke excused himself and answered the phone. She deciphered he was speaking to someone named Kuwabara, but Yusuke spoke too low to hear much after that. He glanced over at her a few times. The confusion and slight irritation that had been present in his eyes gave way to realization. He hung up the phone and opened the door a little wider.

"Um, you can come in." His tone was softer, a little embarrassed actually.

Keiko walked in awkwardly as Yusuke shut the door behind her. She stood in front of the bed, admiring the décor of the room before resting her eyes on some horror movie Yusuke had been watching.

'_How typical. Even with the daily bloodshed, these demons can't get enough.' Keiko scoffed._

"You can sit down you know, like in the chair or on the bed or something."

Yusuke's voice drew Keiko's attention back to the present and she nodded, sitting meekly at the edge of the bed. Yusuke jumped on the bed, stretching out languidly. For a moment, no one spoke and the room was silent, minus the sound of the TV. Keiko refused to turn and see if the demon was looking at her. Was she supposed to go to him and kiss him to get started? Was he supposed to initiate? How much would it hurt? Keiko always knew her first time would probably hurt a little, but the other girls said that her first time with a demon would probably have her blacking out in pain. Saito had given her the next day off anticipating that. Keiko anguished silently when Yusuke spoke again.

"So you know my name. What's yours?"

"Keiko. It's Keiko."

Yusuke tested her name on his lips and smirked. "Well Keiko you know you don't have to stay all the way down there. My friend explained why you were here."

A hesitant Keiko scooted up toward the head of the bed.

"Um, how long are you supposed to stay here?" Yusuke questioned.

Keiko looked up at him for the first time since she walked in. "Saito said I would be here all night."

Yusuke looked a little surprised at that news. He glanced at his phone. It was only a little after 6pm. Keiko exhaled and gathered up her courage.

"Are you ready?" She asked softly. She just wanted to get it all over with now.

Yusuke was startled for a moment, but smirked and turned off the TV. "Wow, you want to get right to it, huh?"

He stood up to pull off his shirt. Keiko blushed as she ogled his toned arms and chest for a moment. Yusuke noticed the pink tint on her cheeks and chuckled. It all seemed so innocent and honestly unique from a girl who made her money sleeping with men. Yusuke pulled down his jeans and then moved to take off his boxers. Keiko turned and closed her eyes out of reflex.

"Are seriously closing your eyes?" Yusuke asked in a joking manner.

Keiko cracked open an eye you see he still had his boxers on, much to her relief.

"I just thought you wanted a little privacy," answered Keiko, trying to dismiss her strange behavior.

The look on his face showed that her answer was as unbelievable as she thought.

"I have to say, I never thought a girl like you would be all shy."

Yusuke crawled back in the bed and reached for the dress's zipper behind Keiko's back. She tensed up, but didn't move away from him. He slid down the dress and Keiko shivered. She pulled the dress down to her ankles and lied back in the bed. She heard Yusuke's breath hitch. Keiko steadied her breath as she felt Yusuke's hands travel down to her panties. Yusuke was watching her intently and thought her whole demeanor was odd. He brushed her cheek gently.

"I'll be gentle with you if that's what you're worried about."

Keiko relaxed slightly at the kind gesture. "Thank you, Yusuke."

Yusuke pulled down his boxers and any peace that Keiko had vanished.

'_He's going to split me in half!'_

Keiko squeezed her eyes shut again tightly. She felt him slip her panties off and cup her behind. She stiffened. She could feel the tears coming, but she had to do this. There was no other way she could make money as fast and for her mother's sake, she would go through with it.

"What's with you? You're freaking out and I haven't even done anything yet." Yusuke asked concerned a little.

Keiko couldn't hide her fear and blurted out. "It's my first time!"

Yusuke's eyes widened and softened when he saw her crying. He cussed under his breath and pulled away from her. He draped a blanket over Keiko's form and headed toward the bathroom. Keiko didn't move. She just couldn't stay strong. After a little while, Keiko could hear water running. She sat up in the bed. She blew it. Keiko wiped her eyes and turned to the bathroom. She should have kept her mouth shut. She didn't think Yusuke would leave though. Pulling her dress back up, Keiko stood to leave.

"Are you ok now?"

Keiko turned to see Yusuke. His previously gelled hair, now freshly washed, framed his face loosely. He was donning only his boxers and a white wife beater shirt.

"I'm sorry. I'll return the money and just go." Keiko stuttered.

Yusuke stood in front of her. "Why the hell would you work at a strip club if you're a virgin? Do you know what some of these sick bastards would do to you?"

Keiko was taken aback. Her potential bed partner was chastising her?

"You wouldn't understand."

Yusuke glared. "I understand you had me horny for no damn reason!"

Despite herself, Keiko's cheeks warmed at the confession. Keiko continued.

"I just really needed the money."

Yusuke could clearly hear the desperation in her voice. Keiko moved to remove her dress again, but Yusuke stopped her.

"You don't want to do it so don't."

"It's ok. I was just nervous. I'm ready now." Keiko lied.

Yusuke ignored her and picked up the hotel's phone. He called down to the front desk.

"Hey, I wanted to get room service. I need a burger, fries, chocolate milkshake, and-"

Yusuke turned to Keiko and pulled the phone away from his mouth. "You want the same? It's dinnertime."

Wordlessly Keiko nodded, surprised by the question. Obviously it wasn't in his plans to let her go just yet.

Yusuke turned back and spoke to the receptionist. He hung up and walked to his dresser before tossing an oversized shirt at Keiko.

Keiko held the shirt up confused. "What is this?"

Yusuke jumped back on the bed and turned the TV on nonchalantly. "You're supposed to stay the night right? That's for you to sleep in."

Keiko went into bathroom to change clothes. Yusuke knew he wasn't going to sleep with her and he thought it would be a hell of a lot easier if she wasn't wearing such a tight dress. Keiko reemerged. He was wrong. She looked just as alluring in his shirt.

Yusuke watched her make her way back to the bed. Keiko caught him staring at her.

"What is it?" Keiko asked timidly.

"I was just thinking." Yusuke said, averting his eyes.

Keiko fidgeted in her spot and tried to concentrate on the slasher flick playing. Yusuke hadn't made any other moves on her. He was acting like nothing had happened and she guessed nothing really had. The food arrived and Yusuke passed Keiko's plate over to her. The meal was basic, but it looked mouthwatering to her. She hadn't had a proper meal all day. The first bite was tantalizing and Keiko paced herself not to stuff the rest down. For the first time that day, she smiled.

"So all you needed was a burger to loosen you up? That's good to know," joked the demon beside her.

Keiko didn't answer him and instead took a sip of her milkshake. Yusuke dug in to his own food and watched the movie, laughing at nearly every scene where the killer attacked. Keiko gave him a weary look before speaking to him.

"How can you laugh at so many people dying like that?"

Yusuke turned to answer her. He was actually a little surprised that she had stopped her mousy behavior long enough to ask him anything.

"It's funny! You have to admit that. I mean it sucks that they're dying, but it's kinda obvious that they would." Yusuke raised his voice an octave to mimic one of the campers from movie. "Oh, I'm so afraid of that serial killer who escaped in the woods. You know, the one who kills horny couples? Hey, I know what will make me feel better! Let's go have sex in the woods!"

Despite herself, Keiko laughed at his impression. "I guess it is pretty funny when you think of it like that."

"Yeah, you see?" The two were quiet for a while until Yusuke asked the question Keiko had been dreading.

"So what's a virgin doing in a whorehouse anyway?" He asked almost innocently.

"It's not a whorehouse; it's a strip club."

"You were selling your virginity. Doesn't that make it a whorehouse?" Yusuke countered.

Keiko shifted uncomfortably. "I needed to for my parents. My mother is very ill."

"Your parents are ok with you doing _thi_sthough?"

Keiko shook her head. "They don't know. My dad would freak out if he knew. He thinks I teach dance to children."

Yusuke snorted. "Wow, you're a terrible liar. I can't believe he would believe that."

Keiko glared at the demon. Yusuke's amusing smile faded out as he spoke again.

"Seriously though, find another job to help out your folks. This kind of work isn't right for a girl like you."

"There isn't enough work for me to really be picky. Beside what would you know about a girl like me anyway?" Keiko was torn between being happy that Yusuke didn't think she was a slut, and annoyed that he thought she was too weak to handle herself.

"I know that you probably want your first time to be with a boyfriend or husband, not a stranger." Yusuke said softly.

"Why are you being so nice to me? Most demons don't act like this. Most demons wouldn't have had a second thought about sex." Keiko bit out the words harsher than she intended to.

Yusuke stretched back. "I have my own honor code. I'm not like most demons. It's rare to find someone with some purity let in this world. I want to keep you that way."

Keiko smiled at the statement. Yusuke returned the smile. He was odd, but she had to admit there was something charming about him. What had started out as a nightmare to her had turned into something similar to a date. She felt more relaxed as they exchanged jokes and opinions. Keiko took it as a personal victory every time she made Yusuke laughed or saw his brow arched, impressed with something she said. The two bounced from topic to topic effortlessly when there was another knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Yusuke yelled out.

"It's Kuwabara! You still have clothes on right?"

Yusuke stood to answer the door. He opened the door wide enough to let his friend in. "Yup so sorry to disappoint you, Kuwabara, but you can't sneak a peek."

"Oh, shut up, Urameshi!" Kuwabara retorted.

He shuffled in before giving an awkward wave to Keiko. Yusuke gave an impatient huff and demanded to know why the orange headed brawler had come.

"It's Seiya. She's been calling all our phones like crazy because you won't pick up."

Keiko saw Yusuke's expression turn sour. "What the hell does she want?"

"She said something about more appearances. Not enough people know about your engagement."

"That's because we're not engaged!" Yusuke fumed.

Kuwabara ran his fingers through the sides of his hair. "I'm just telling you what she said; don't get mad at me!"

Yusuke calmed himself down. "Fine, tell her I'll take her out tomorrow somewhere."

Kuwabara nodded. He glanced at Keiko and lowered his voice. "So how is she? You didn't seem as pissed off as normal so pretty good right?"

Yusuke punched Kuwabara lightly on the shoulder. "Only you three morons would pay to give me a fucking virgin stripper!"

Kuwabara sputtered shocked. "Wait what? She was your type though so…"

Yusuke looked amused and pushed the taller man toward the door. "Yeah, the ultimate tease so thanks for nothing dicks."

Before Kuwabara could come up with an explanation, Yusuke shut the door in his face. He turned back to Keiko laughing.

"Did you see his face?"

Keiko smiled at the fact that his mood had been lightened once again. She wanted to ask about Seiya, but feared his reaction. It didn't matter. After tonight, it was doubtful she would ever see him again. Despite Yusuke's brash and crude personality and human characteristics, they were still from different worlds. That sentiment alone saddened Keiko. Instead Keiko chose another topic.

"Your friend seemed nice. He looked really human too."

"Kuwabara? Yeah, he's the nicest of my friends, probably because he is human."

Keiko's eyes nearly popped from their sockets. How could he be received so easily amongst demons?

Yusuke lied back down in the bed. He handed the remote to Keiko. "Well, since tomorrow's gonna officially suck, I might as well get a good night's rest. You can keep watching TV if you want."

Keiko resisted pouting at the end of their night. She wanted to learn so much about the man beside her, but this was probably for the best. Keiko fluffed her pillow, determined to get some rest as well.

**Okay so yeah that was noticeably longer so please review and tell me what you think. I can take it!**

_Part of next chapter- Title: A Day With Seiya_

_Yusuke rolled his eyes at the group of demons in the back of the diner. "Losers like them give all street thugs a bad name." Yusuke mumbled._

_Seiya huffed and ran her clawed hand down his face. "Street thugs are bad, and just low class. We're better than them so stop putting yourself in the same category"_

_For a second, Yusuke thought of stabbing that hand with his chopsticks. Then how superior would she feel?_


End file.
